Twisting in A Different Way
by EvVieNiamhNyx
Summary: Izaya actualy gets hit by Shizuo throwing a mail box. Izaya tries to run and hide to save his pride, but Shizuo finds him. Shizuo wants Shinra to fix Izaya up, so he can kill him...so he says.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey! First fanfic! Wahoo! Well warnings, I will probably try-try! if I can, to do a "lemon." so i'll put it "T" rated till then. I wont be the best of course. "That depends on the reader I guess." I will make mistakes, I beg you to not use profane language. I will suggest such language to fit the characters, but I will not actually type it. The reason I won't type it is because I can't. T.T my body won't let my mouth say them, and wont let my fingers type them. read please!  
>...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Izaya's POV.<span>

beep! beep! the alarm lets off it irritating noise so I hit the button. She-sh I really do LOVE mornings, I love any part of the day, my humans are, after all needing my attention. I just dislike waking up is all. I swiftly glide out bed. The Ikebukuro monster should be starting work about now. Shizu-chan, I love to tease you, though I'll wait till at night. Guess you need the money from your job, so I got to let you work sometimes. Better hop in the lovely shower!

I hear the front door open and close again with a soft click."Namie! is that you, coming in early?" Knowing fully well she is on time. I hear her set her bag down clumsily.  
>"No, I'm not early, I'm just not late, and don't talk to me till you are out of the shower!" I 'obey' if you can call it that. I only did it for myself anyways. Who wants to talk to an old hag while your enjoying nice warmth any way. I LOVE hot showers!<p>

Walking out of the shower fully dressed, pleasing the olg hag. Hah. Old hag. New nick name! "Old hag, do your job properly while I'm away ne? No slacking off." I smile coyly at the lady who thinks I'm disgusting when she loves her brother more then she loves other humans.  
>"I never slack off, I get my work done, and it satisfies you, so no complaints and pay me before you leave!"<br>"Okay~~" I simply pull out the check I was smart enough to make previously. I knows my greedy humans well ne~.

Ahh! lovely day, lots of information! Though, I REALLY would like more on that event before. I need a distraction! I've been working a few hours now! I well diserve one! Good timing for my precious high-school humans to appear!  
>"Hey, Masaomi, and his tag along Mikado" I smile, not evil like, but certainly never friendly.<br>"H-hey Izaya-kun!" Masaomi said hey,, Mikado's staying silent, I wont allow that!  
>"Soo, Mikado~ enjoying the many wonders of Ikebuku-"<p>

"C**p!" is the last thing I here from Masaomi before the familiar voice of, regrettably the city's strongest man, H*LL probably the worlds, hits my ears..  
>"Ughn."<br>"IZAAYAA- I"VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN KEEP OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" Ouuch, my head, it hurts, horribly bad, insanely! His all to familiar shout helps none at all. I was looking forward to meeting him, but not with a mail-box! I'ts this late already? I should have figured he was off around now! Stupid new guy! quickly I lift myself off the ground. can't play long today, I'm feeling woozy already! jeez! feign ignorance pi*s him off and get out.

"Ne! Ne! Shizu~chan!~ That really hurt!" Uhrrg, I actually winced, I hope either the protozoan did not notice, or thinks I'm acting!

"FLEA! That was the point, to hurt! Now stay still and let me beat your brains, I bet that'll hurt to!" Uhhg! why must I provoke him? -Because it's fun!- I take off running, not full speed of course, I'll use as little energy as I can to get away. Keep the additional injuries down. "Don't you dare run! IZAYA!"  
>"That would be nice of me, but I am already running Shizu-chan, so I can't do your 'dare', for you see, it's already done ne? Bye!"<br>Hopping on moving cars, it is the fastest way to get away, but my coordination is draining. Uhhg, now it starts raining! I love rain, just not when I'm hoping on moving, metal, vehicles!.

Shizuos POV.

Stupid flea! Mocking me! This is my city!... What the! Did IZAYA just almost slip off of a car? How is that possible for the flea? Maybe I hit him actually.. ,,too hard... "Shizu-chan, don't get hit by a bus now!" Nope, I need to hit him harder!  
>"FLEA!" Grr, were did he go, he jumped! Why must he be so small? I will find him today. He seems off. I wont kill the bug, but I will break some bones!<p>

Ha! There you are, I doubt you planed for me to see your stupid jacket dashing behind the corner towards the... the old park?.

Izaya's POV.

Uhhrg, I feel like, like barfing, euk! I don't like barf. It's unbecoming of me. I've dodged Shizuo now. He would never come to this park, he never does, no one does, it's run down. Also thanks to me,"haunted by a prostitute who was murdered." No parent would let their kid here. Monsters stay away too it seems.

Crawling under the dome house like building I make a mind note to add 'doors' to the two entrances/ exits on either side, this might make a good relaxation place. If I stay in the middle, some one comes in one, bolt out the other. I find this space comforting it's quit and dim. I know I should not lie down in my condition till I see Shinra, but I doubt its that serious, and I feel.. comfy, to a degree.

"Izaya I saw you come this way, you cant run forever!" That was a stab at my pride, I, Izaya Orihara, normally could run forever if I liked! Not now. Did he know that? No of course not he is a protozoan-"nrrg"

Shizuo POV

"Izaya?" Was that weak squabble sound from my Izaya?...! MY IZAYA? What am I thinking? Stupid flea.  
>"nyaaahhg!" that's Izaya! From that green dome! really?... Is he a child?<br>Crawling in one end, I see Izaya sprawled out ,then squeezing his head and curling into himself "Flea are you okay?" Sh*t -why do I sound so concerned?  
>"Nhhg noooo!"<p>

"I-Izaya?" He looks pitiful and small. So fragile. I threw a mail box at this, fragile boy in pain.  
>"Noo, go away! Mu-monsters are un-we-welcome in my club house-nrrg." He's even failing to give his horrible smirk that drives me off the edge, or does it? Right now it, it hurts?<br>"Da*m you flea, looking all pathetic I can't kill you. Best take you to Shinra."  
>"No, don't even touch me!" wow! that he managed to put bite into,"nyaarhgehhh" and he lost it all with that. "Shut up you god da*m flea. I'm taking you, and you're going to deal with it." ... did he just whimper? I did this, to,, him, but he asked for it, right, he was in Ikebukuro! Why do I feel guilty?<p>

* * *

><p>AN! hey, how did I do? review? I'd feel ah-maz-ing if you did! this has been Re-Edited. I bet it is still full of errors.<p>

:Izaya: why am I in pain?  
>Zoey: Because you deserved it? because you were in Ikebukuro?<br>Shizou: That's my line.  
>Izaya: I believe it is, it sounds strange,, coming from..her.<br>Zoey: I know. I meant to type "Shizuo" for that...  
>Izaya: you are quite terrible at telling lies...or are you..? "smirks" review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hy! hy! hy! If you're reading to the 2nd chapter, that already makes me happy! Did you review? Yes? Yippiy! No? Please do. If you don't want to you don't have to, but I would enjoy a smile. Also, I have personality changes, so if the AN sounds like its from a diffrent person, it is not. GAME: In a review, tell me all the errors politly! so I can fix them! EDITED. I hope it is easier to follow along now! Thanks for the help Reviewers!

* * *

><p>Izaya Pov:<p>

Why? It really, I mean really hurts! I don't want Shizuo to touch me! I hate him! I won't let a monster help me! My humans can not ,not, not, not see me like this,WHHHAAT!"uhhrg" He-h-h-he is not going to carry me to Shinras! IS HE? -Jeez I stuttered in my mind, I really HATE that. I hate stuttering at all. It is pathetic! "Shiiz'-u-chan, put me down, now! I do not enjoy, nor am I thankful for a monster 'helping me ouu-t"  
>"FLEA, you're in no position to argue with me. I could crush your puny a*s instead, you're in pain right? pain on top of pain,'' I flinch. "or damaged pride and easing of pain? Witch sounds LESS pain-full?"<br>" I don't care about the pain Shizu-chan~ pain is just for short bursts of time, my pride can last me forever! Put me down! Put me down."..." NOW."

Shizuo Pov:

Stupid flea. As soon as Shinra fixes him, I'll brake him again! "Now, I-za-ya-kun, that's not hardly the way to talk to some one who just by" I shift izaya around in my arms from fire man, to bridal style, to carry him."Simply shifting you around, can cause you pain."  
>"NYAAAAHG!"<br>"Now, flea, no more talking, or I'll move you back to the fire man's hold." ...I did not want to hurt him any more today, but he just makes me frustrated! Being frustrated makes me feel violent! Besides, I bet in a moment, this way will be much more comfortable than the over the shoulder. Stupid flea.

Izaya Pov:

ha- ahahaha! pain, it hurts! I really hate Shizuo as much as I hate this pain. At least he is taking back Allys. For his sake not mine I'm sure. I'm going to torment him once I get better! Him caring me this way is much more relaxing, and less pain full, but its TWISTED! Surely not twisted in my free information sort of way, its a different twisted! I hate it! If someone could look into my mind, I wonder if they would notice, I hate what I don't love. Haa, my vision, it is fading, ne? Wow, it's mind numbing, I think I'm going to hate this as well.

Shizuo Pov:

"Flea?"..."FLEA?"He passed out. ... for the best, he is da*n annoying when he is awake! . . . Maybe shinra has a drug that will make him less annoying, drug him, give him emotions some how? ...No.. I could just kill him! Though if I want him dead so badly, why am I helping him? I think this is the first time I have even seriously hurt him.  
>Jeez, I really do hate violence, I just get so AGGRAVATED! Izaya is defiantly a main aggravation. so I dont want him dead. just...is.. is he sleep talking? "Hehe-he-hi, I lo-umans, but mnstrs...mmmr..diffrent" So he DREAMS about pi*sing me off? Jusst wonder-full.<p>

Finaly, Shinra's, you better be in you idiot docter, or I'll hurt you! I bang on the door."SHINRA! open up, it's me, Shizuo, I have the flea, I think I over did it."  
>"Oh! Shizuo hi~!" He says, obviously not to concerned about the flea. he blinks in awe "Shizuo you actually got a hold of him? That is new! maybe you're increasing in speed! I doubt, for you its agility, NOT saying you aren't agile,, just comparing to Izaya, of course. ... So ... what happened?"<p>

"Well, he was talking to that new guy in town, seemed rather occupied, and I threw something, and it hit him. He ran like the flea he is as usual. It was obvious though that he was not at the top of his game." Not that I noticed, until I thought back on the ordeal.  
>"Oohh, so you only got him because he was not paying attention."<br>"..Die?"

" NO NO! Don't be silly! Here, follow me" Shinra leads me to one of his back rooms. "Lay him down here, it looks like a minor concussion, though it probably hurts... a lot. It seems his body is quite bruised to. Just wondering.. what DiD you toss at him?"  
>"Errm, trash ca- no it was a mail box." I remember because letters were flying around. Not to mention the scared sh*tless guy who was just probably trying to send a letter at the time.<p>

"Mail box,,, hmm. Did you physically grab and hit him after you caught him by chance?"  
>"No, by the time I found him, he looked in pain so I carried him here."<br>"Interesting, then these are not from you. Hmm, oh, Celty hi! Are you cooking? ...yeah! Can you make enough for two extra?... Good! That's if Shizuo wants to stay. If not then just for one more. Shizuo, so you can stay to eat if you want. Izaya should be up in time for dinner, so you'd have to be able to not kill him whilst you eat."  
>"I ... can do that." can't pass up celty-san's cooking. It is creepy how shinra can tell what she says, with out reading her text, with her not having a head and all.<p>

Izaya unconscious "thinking of previous events" Pov:

"Let go of me!" I twist easily out of his grip.  
>"Hahahahahahahaha, I am going to get paid a ton! I was told, if I rape you I will get a small fortune!"<br>"Apparently, that rumor has been spread around to a lot of my more simple minded humans. I'd like to know, by whom you were told this."

" I was told by a high up in the yakuza. You're an informant, you need some information, I'll give you a little free of charge." Im the one who charges, imbecilic. "He said all who successfully rape and brake you get the small fourtune, so a group can take you on and each get the benefits!"  
>Group? So there are others some where, geez! I did not get around to replace my switch blade that idiotic monster broke in our fight the other day, how am I going to defend against multiple opponents? Escaping is my only option. I need more information first. "So your not at all disgusted at the prospect of rape, no big surprise there, but raping a man, you will throw away pride for money?. Hahahaha!"<p>

"You would to! You're just as filthy like any low life like me!" I am not!  
>"I am nothing like you. I never lose my pride, nor do I sell it for money." I smirk at his moronic argument. I love my smirk, especially when I'm right!<br>"Lets see about that pride of yours! out!" Four,, no six! Maybe I can take them out, my best chance is alternating high and low kicks.

"Don't think so lowly of-" From behind! Coward. "hyyyurg" Pain, its a state of mind, flip forward, knock off his balance! "Attacking from the back ne? Not very manly."  
>"HOW ABOUT FROM THE SIDE!" It's not good to be pined down! Not good at all!, My belt! They really are only thinking about raping me? Cell phone. Cell phone, I press the cop siren ring tone.<p>

"Ddudes run, its the pigs!"  
>"I am not going to jail for rape!, I won't get my money!"<br>"run away!" ...

"simpletons, can't even distinguish a ringtone from the cops." "hah." Though this is getting more serious, I need to find out who is behind this soon. Black? Ehh I'm opening my eyes. "Shinra's... did those guys?.. No." I remember now, I got distracted, I needed distraction, and Shizuo got me, SO MUCH FOR MY PRIDE!

* * *

><p>Zoey: Hy!,I hope you liked it! I see people have others help them edit, I don't have any one like that (Though soon I will)! So I probably have a lot of grammar mistakes. All I have is spell check, and that is not a fix all thing.<p>

Izaya: You have me, I'm extremely intelligent.

Zoey: You, as you are, are an anime character and in this, a figment of my imagination, witch means you can not be any more intelligent than I am! I can make you seem smart, but that's me me me me! not you! (And I am not all that smart. If that is not painfully obvious.)

Shizuo: Hah flea, you just got put in your place. Do I actually get to kill him in this fic thing?

Zoey: Nope! But you can..*covers my own mouth, speaks, then uncovers*^.^ review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Wahh! Your reading on! IM HAPPY. Review? I haven't gotten many of those. no worries, I'm a newbie, but I will give it my All! Me go on now.  
>Celty will text like this { blah bla blhab.}<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo Pov:<p>

Sounds like the flea's awake. "I bet he woke up to my lovely Celty's cooking~~! Ah~! For this, she deserves a kiss~~" Celty swiftly hits his gut "Uwaa! Celty why so mean? Or, maybe your not being mean, and that Punch is a lovely kiss~" Shinra closes his eyes and twist around in his spot like a kid. Does this man ever learn?

{ STOP it Shinra! You're making me embarrassed!} She flashes her Phone, then brings it to her, erasing what she type then typing, and suddenly flashing it again. {Besides, you should check on Izaya.} Again she maneuvers her phone to text a new sentence. { He , well, he kinda sounded scared, don't you think?} Izaya scared? Like that'll ever happen.  
>Shinra sighs , "I will go~. I knew he would wake up in time for dinner~, besides, I have a few questions for the informent." He slides up his glasses, getting that glare that hides his eyes, then flashes clear and smiles.<p>

"So, Celty, what's for dinner?" I know any thing she makes will be good, just want to know what it is.  
>{ Udon with oyakodon, grilled vegetables, and miso soup.} Ahh! Yumm! Izaya better not ruin such a delicious meal! I doubt the pest knows any manners, -jeez-, how many times has he eaten Celty's food and probably been rude?<br>"Sounds great, Celty."

Izaya Pov:

Shinra, finally coming in ne? I smile. " Shinra, you gave the beast an inventation to stay and eat.. I hope you told Celty to poison his food." I twist my head to the side and widen my smile." Oor, better yet, put something - in there to swipe away his memory for the past 24 hours or so.~"  
>"Izaya, you know MY CELTY!" He really had to shout that.? "Would never do something so evil~" Some of Celty's smoke came in and wrapped around the eejit's neck. "NOW, NOW CELTY. YOU CAN'T CHOKE ME BEFORE I TEND TO IZAYA! koff koff,urrg, CELTY?" The smoke fades.<p>

"Tsk, tsk. Using poor me as a means to escape the punishment from your monster's love?" His love for her, over passes his love for humans. Heh~I love humans not monsters. " Since I'm awake, with pain, but no tubes running into me, I assume all is fine, that it was but a minor concussion, causing my vision to blur and finally to pass out as I was moved. Correct ne?"  
>"As expected Izaya, you would diagnose yourself. Though with the information from Shizuo, Those" He points to the small bruises that I'm covered in. " are not from a mailbox. Since Shizuo denies physical contact with you during the chase, they're not from him."<p>

"OH, look! We have a smart doctor!" I hop of the bed stand and twirl. "Those are so Rare now-a-days! " I say pointing at the underground doctor "Shinra, I am an informant, Shizuo is not the only one I have scuffles with~ . You should know that." Smart doctor? Hah, I amuse myself. "I expect I'm invited for dinner too, ne?"

"Of course~! You can't miss out on Celty's lovely, lovely food!" Not as lovely as my home made food, but nice yes. "But, Izaya, your bruises are consistent with multiple people grabbing you, and you resisting, Not you scuffling with them." Wow he is perceptive. So what, I'm hungry, and even I appreciate Celty's cooking.  
>"HA, nice work. Well it smells like Celty has finished cooking, a good meal sounds gra~nd right now." We walk into the dinning room, I see Shizuo tense a little, good, he still knows to be wary or me~ and I bet he promised to behave! I wonder how far I can push him? "Shizu-chan! You stayed! Aww you were worried about me!"<p>

Shizuo Pov:

"SHUT it flea, I was just invited to stay and eat." Annoying a*s flea! Don't kill, don't kill, don't kill... I sigh.  
>"Don't sigh Shizu-chan! Did you know, they say when you sigh you lose a bit of happiness?, Shizu-chan, don't you need all of that you can get? Your life is not chock full of it like mine, ne?"<p>

{ Izaya, don't tease Shizuo during dinner at least }...{ wait until you're out on the streets. }...{Then you can play your stupid games all you want.}...{Food is done. Eat.} She sets the plates on the table with the smoke that flows down her arms.

"Seeeeeeee, won't Celty make the perfect wifey? She can set the table in one swift motion! nuurg, aww Celty, thats rude! nrrrg! Okay! Okay! I'll shush and eat." He fake pouts, Celty hit him twice. I wonder what the flea would do if she hit him? I doubt he could do much.  
>"Itadakimasu~" The stupid flea chimes, I look down at my plate seeing I already started eating. He does have manners, and looks like I forgot mine, Sh*t! Tss, who cares. I gobble the food.<p>

"Thanks for the meal Celty, but I'm gonna go now."  
>{ You welcome! I'm just Glad you liked it! }<br>"Figures a Monster would eat like a monster." Izaya says in a fake under the breath voice. I relese a un-amused growl from my thought.

"Shizuo, wait. I want you to accompany Izaya out of Ikebukuro." WHAT? No No NO... I'll chase him out of Ikebukuro! "I have heared a rumor going around" He glances at Izaya who goes stiff . "and I don't think Izaya should be alone in Ikebukuro."  
>"WHY?"<p>

"SHINRA! COME WITH ME TO THE BACK, PLEASE~, I WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH YOU." Izaya... did I miss something?

Izaya Pov:

I practically draged the man back to were I woke up at. "Shinra! What... Lovely information do you know?" This is irritating! He obviously said that in front of Shizuo on purpose! What good could that even do?

"Hey hey! Calm! Don't be so force-full!" CALM down? I think not!  
>"Cut the antics, spill." I smile, but send daggers with my eyes, only if they could kill.<br>"Fine. I've heard there is a price, bounty of a sort, for the people who-a, well..."He trails off. Spineless.

"Rape, Shinra, for those Who rape me. Though the man I encountered said and quote 'Rape or brake' me. Also, the reward applies to entire groups apparently." I grab a scaple that was conveniently lieing around, also I need to buy a few new switch blades. I continue "Now, be so kind as to divulge where you got this information." Speaking through my grin, while holding the scaple under his addams apple.

"Ah, well you see, I've had a few calls to recently sliced up small time gang members. I have good ears ya'know. They were talking on how they failed their attempt at ...Raping you. That, I swear is the only way I know."  
>"So you fixed the idiots who have been attaking me?" I am not so pathetic to hold a grude for that he is a doctor, but I will use it over his head, I am Izaya.<br>"You know it's my-my job!" Shizu-chan walks in. how much did he hear?

"I-Izaya?" Don't sound concerned, monster. I can just play it off.  
>"I don't need a monster to protect me from my humans.~ne. I still love them, even if they are,, troublesome. I dont't want something I hate to protect me against the humans I love~" I place the scaple down, preparing to leave when Shizuo picks me up again. "PUT ME DOWN. I will not have you carry me any more!"<p>

"Well, I-ZA-YA. You've pis*sed me off, and this seems ta do the same for you." He looks at Shinra. "I'll carry him home, yes Izaya, Remember that chase into Shinjuku, I seen where you went to, at least the apartment complex. You were out of 'bukuro so I didn't care." Really, I must be less careless with this man.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Due to the increasing chance of rape, I shall change the rating from T to M. Just to be on the safe side. ^.^

Izaya: Wait does this mean I am getting raped?

Zoey: Maybe, maybe not.- Ohhhh trivia! this is from a play, of Shakespeare plays. If you watched the tape and know what part this is from tell me! " Maybe, Maybe not," "Cut the Cr*p hamlet! "maybe maybe not"  
>My biological clock is ticking and I want babies NOW!" (Shakespeare abridged, I think is's called.) ahh good memories. Drama was a good class. I miss it.<p>

Also the food they ate, translation-{thick noodles with egg and chicken, grilled vegetables,common side soup}- yum yum!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Hey! I am happy you have read this far! This should be better in spelling and grammer now! A extreemly nice person beta'd for me! ^.^ . ^.^ Also the curse words are fully typed out thanks to her! T.T sorry, I just can't do it. She was sweet enough to do that for me THANK YOU SELIPHRA~! Your lovely stalker thanks you! (^_^)# Waffle for you all!

Izaya Pov:

I wiggle around, and then I chuckle.  
>"Don't think I'm going willingly. Monster! Ha-ha-ha! It won't be as easy as it was before!" Though, the sound of my own voice is giving me a head ache. Man stupid concussion better not make me irritable at my computer! Not looking forward to the bright light.<p>

"Fine flea, how 'bout I make it easier on me?"  
>"Ow!" Beast! He just dropped me!<br>"Well seems like I should be going on my own, Shinra, since your somewhat of a friend, I'll tell you, ha-ha," I pause, and start to back out.  
>"That's all I'll tell you. Aren't I nice? Bye-bye~" I will think up a good punishment for him when I get home.<p>

"Now, this should make things bit easier for me!" he pins me down to the cold floor. Why does he have a yield sign? He would not knock me unconscious, not even he is THAT stupid. What is going on in that brain of his?

"Going to intimidate me Shizu-chan? Not happening."  
>"Shizuo! Knocking him unconscious will just make the concussion worse! I doubt you care much-" Shinra, you are an idiot.<p>

"Shut it, I'm just using it as... insurance." Pathetic Shizu-chan! You know me better.  
>"You think that you are going to 'scare' me into behaving with that? Shizu-chan, I'm disappointed in you-" I wiggle a little…what's the brute doing NOW?<br>"Insurance as in, doubt you can do much but complain, once I'm done with you."

"Shizu-chan, that's called restraining, not 'insurance'." I quickly state as I figure out what he finally means to do.  
>"Also, I think it is illegal, ne?" I try to wiggle out from underneath him, this feels extremely weird. I want him off!<br>"Now get off of me if you will." Why can't he just do something according to how I want once? Huh? Is that hard? That's why he is a monster!

"Since when did anything illegal stop you? Now hold still!" He starts bending it around my thin waist. Why does he have to bend it around each individual leg? after wrapping around my left leg, he bends the rest around my arms, and ends it with a loop-de-loop '8' shape around my wrist, then pinches and twist at end and where the '8' starts. Good seal…shit, I don't think I can get out of this.

"Ow Shizu-chan, untangle me, this metal is cold~!" I chime, not letting him know just how utterly weird this feels and I was not lying about the 'cold' part! I squirm in my 'restraints'.

Shizuo Pov:

It's a funny sight, seeing the flea like this. Even the fake pout is cute.  
>"No. You asked for this you god damn annoying flea." I hoist the flea onto my shoulder but it does not work well with the metal that connects his leg to his arms, so once again I carry him bridal style.<p>

"Shinra~ I think you should help me out. NOW." What does he think Shinra can do? Pfft.

"You know what Izaya, no. I know you already have punishment planed for me, thanks for telling me that~" What did the flea tell him?  
>"So, take good care of him Shizuo~!" I get the feeling Izaya's gonna kill him.<p>

"Later Shinra, tell Celty I said bye."  
>"Can do~"<p>

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to annoy you by talking, even though talking to monsters isn't all that fun." Not gonna bug me much. Having you restrained anything you say I think will sound pretty funny.

"Shiiiii-zuuuuu-chaaaan! Your name is CUTE when I hold the vowels! Do you remember what a vowel is Shiiiii-zuuuuu-chaaaaan? If you could learn, in school they taught us 'A-E-I-O-U-' also sometimes Y! Your vowels are 'I-U-A' all out of order~! There is a word, some would use to describe me that has all the vowels AND can even have the 'y' added or not! All in order! Shiiii-zuuu-chaaan, know what that word is? I doubt your little brain does, but I'll give the opportunity to ether prove how dumb you are or show me some of your brain cells still work! Go ahead Shiiii-zuuu-chaaan guess!"

"Shut it flea!" argh! He's fucking annoying!  
>"Buuuut Shiii-zuuu-chaaan! You have to guess! It can be used to describe me!"<br>"Fucking annoying?"  
>"Nope, once again, you prove how much of an eejit you are! The vowels are all out of place! 'U-I-A-O-Y-I'. Also, I don't think that's a fair way to describe me. Since you clearly won't ever get it, it's-"<p>

"Shut it!" I can't even THINK with him yammering!  
>"Well, it's your fault Shiii-zuu-chaaan! Back to where I was," this is going to be a long fucking walk.<br>"It's 'facetious' which can be used as an adjective and adding an ' L-Y' at the end, 'facetiously'. See I'm special! Do you know what 'facetious' means? Probably not, I won't go into it, no use, your brain won't hold on to the information anyway." And we barley just lost sight of Shinra's house.

"FLEA-"  
>"Shush Shizu-chan, Shiiizuuu-Chaaan, you talk too much for my liking, having to talk to you is bad enough."<br>"Flea, you're the one who won't shut up!"  
>"Yeah, but that's how I want to be, and I want you to quit, now I want to ramble more!" jeez, I'll just let him ramble, FUCKING ANNOYING!<br>"Shiizuu-chaan, are you stressed?"

"What gave you THAT impression? Of course I am! I'm caring you home and listening to you talk forever!"  
>"Not forever Shizu-chan, just till you deliver me safe and soundly home, because you care about me~! Also, I told you not to talk so much ne~"<br>"YOUR ASKING THE QUESTIONS! Why the HELL would I CARE about someone who stresses me out? Tell me that flea."

"Do you care, that with what you're saying, because of me your flaccid penis is smaller ~? I bet, with all that anger, mostly from stress I assume, you must have a tiny flaccid penis. Stress makes the flaccid penis smaller," PRICK! Why are you talking about my dick?

"Even when stressed, I'm sure my 'flaccid penis' is larger than yours." Why am I actually arguing about the size of our...forget it he crossed the line!  
>"And I'm sure your dick, in a full erection is no bigger than mine 'flaccid'!"<p>

"Shizu-chan, calm down," Good he understands he went too far.  
>"No one cares if you have a micro-phallus~. Though I am quite surprised, you seem to have figured out what 'flaccid' means. Bravo. I would clap for you, but~ it would be a little challenging." I visibly twitch.<p>

"Micro-what flea?"  
>"Oi, oi, Shizu-chan, that vein in your forehead looks like it's about to burst~ am I stressing you out more?"<br>"FLEA!" I drop him from bridal style, catching him by the peace of metal that connects his legs to his arms.  
>"OW! Shizu-chan! That hurt! Don't carry me around like a man-bag!"<p>

Izaya Pov:

It's just too fun to tease this man~. Though, being carried like a purse is really pride reducing, I can play that off easily enough, but, the rubbing of the bar that's bent between my legs is- not good.

"Now, shut up the rest of the walk flea. Or I'll just run, I'm sure your comfort level will rise with that."

"You truly are a monster" Shizu-chan jerks my restraints up quickly, and letting me just drop back down limply at his side, face pelvic level. Wonderful Shizu-Chan. At least were getting closer to my apartment.

...

A/N

"U-I-A-O-Y-I" Try to pronounce that, see what you get...

Now let's type that backwards "I - Y-O-A-I - U" switch the O and A you get "I YAOI U"

You can check it, Now you know the secret message! What will you think when a guy says this to another guy? Will you fan-girl scream? I always do, inside though, inside. Mu-sent let others know my obsession.

Izaya: How many of my lovely humans were smart enough to catch that when it came up? Review and tell me~


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya Pov

Sh*t, just normal rubbing should not be THIS arousing. I have been in far more,' contact' situations that this with sufficiantly far less libido! "Shizu-chan, mind un-doing these lovely bonds now~. I'm sure I can manage to make it the rest of the way home on my own."

"No, flea, knowing you, you would run off back to Ikebukuro, just to p*ss me off." The last bit of his words being more of a husky growl.  
>"Now, now, would I do that to you?"<br>"yeah, flea, you would." Confidant in your self. I would not have done that, because of the predictability.

"OHHH, Shizu-chan you know me so well~. I'm sorry but, I would not do anything you could predict~." You should know I'm smarter than you~! My intellect far exedes your protozoan mind's capacity for understanding. "So~ you should let me go now."

Okay, my libido is way to high right now, and I know it's not my imagination. This is ethier a side effect of what shinra gave me, or he did this on porupose. His punishment will be paying for the former. I will even need an agnomen for this little plan. Keep it together Izaya, you are above neanderthal ways of life, even with modern ways against you. "Shizu-chan, I do not want to, nor do I assume you want to be mistaken~ for" I pause letting him catch on, it will be intintionaly suggested. "forcefully bringing me to my apartment to do, no one knows what to me." I smirk. "There are cameras Shizu-chan, they see me all restrained in metal, assumptions happen, they will be recorder information~ ne, Shizu-chan do you know what I can do with information?"

"Izaya, I heard what shinra said while he was talking with you."  
>"And what? So. It doesn't concern you in any way, shape, or form? does it now? Jealous that others can actual get so close to me when you your self find it quite a hard feat to accomplish ~? Back on topic now, un bend this beam of metal with that monstrous strength already so we can both be on our merry ways."<p>

"I say so flea, because I belive that a few dumb as*es are behind us now." Yup, that appears true enough. Scary though, I was so caught up with Shizu-chan I did not take notice of them. Bad bad, Izaya pay attintion.

"How about, ya slowly turn around and give us the informant broker, and we let ya live?" Really, pesky idiots, why are they now in Shinjuku? Never mind, their dumb enough to pick a fight with Shizu-chan, where do you find idiots like these anyway? Such a lovely variety to my humans!

"Rrrrr, YEAH RIGHT!" And there they go! Team rocket blasting off again! Ahh good old kid shows. Only one punch and it sent all five flying, five. I need to find what motovates them so. It is intresting though how the prospect of money influences my humans. It's why I myself obtained so much of it!

"You've saved me, oh my! Well now let me go." He starts to unbend the metal to my suprise finaly complying. Once he is done un-binding me I notice the weakness in my limbs, well weak is not the appropiet word, more like heavy. "Ah now I'll be on my way." I start to skip of and feel his hand grab my hood and lift up, my foot that was skipping up left in its position as the other one left the ground wiggling in suprise. "Hey! don't rip my jacket! I quite like it!"

"Louse, I didn't say I was letting go on your own."  
>"Really now? Then say it, so I can be on my merry little way~." I can see my appartment complex from here! A good dash would have me there in almost 8 secounds flat, speaking realistically of course.<p>

"I want to know, just what the fu*k is going on?" I want to go to my lovely home! Sit on my lovely computer! And troll my lovely humans! That's what is going on!  
>"Dear, Shizu-chan, I am an informant, any information I give free, benifits me." Be it true or false, hey I will give free correct infomation if it creates intresting situations. "And any other information must be paid for~"<p>

"I took your scrawny a*s to Shinras, count that as payment."  
>"Oh~, but I do! As payment for hitting me in the head with a mailbox." Thinks I owe him, hah, never. My head starts spinning and I show weekness by grasping it,Great!<p>

"See, your still not okay."  
>"I have a concussion, this is quite common." Though, I think the lack of strength is Shinras fault.<p>

Shizuo Pov

Dam* flea. It's late at night, I have to get up early for work, my house is on the far side of Ikebukuro, and work on the near side. "well, I also brought you home, and for that I'm spending the night. Thanks to you I wouldn't have time to get home in time to get enough sleep."

"No, you are not staying with me, go get a hotel room or get a cab back, and don't you even think I'm paying for ethier of the two."  
>"You won't have to pay for anything, because I'm staying at your place for free." For my convenience, and because it annoys you, you godda*n flea.<br>"Shut up. Now put me down! I do not enjoy dangling up in the air!" I pick him up and through him over my shoulder. I'm tired of being considerate to this bas*ard "I SAID DOWN!"

"Nah, little boys like you should be in bed by this time any way." Feels good to mess with the fleas brains for once. I walk twords, then` finaly in to the apartment complex, ignoring the stares of the clerks. When I reach the elevator I swiftly step in. "Flea, press you floor number."

"Well, looks like all you know is-" I know the rest of what he is going to say, he thinks he is so unpredictable, please. I flip him around from his front at my back over my left shoulder, to faceing the same direction as me over my right shoulder. "Ahhh." That almost sounded like a moan.  
>"Now press the button!"<p>

"So rough Shizu-chan! What if I refuse." I let out an audible growl, then out of a stange idea, I nip his ear. "Sh-Shizu-chan!" Looks like I actually caught him off gaurd with that. "What did you think you were doing?"

"I'll do it again if you don't press the da*n button!" He finaly slowly presses it. We remain silent until I ask "Room number?"  
>"If you let me down, I'll just walk."<br>"Fine." I keep a hold of his hood though. the elevator lets off the annoying 'ding' as we hit his floor, we step off, to my suprise he does not dash off, instead walks to a door roughly in the middle of them all and gestures me in.

"No use in fighting anymore, I would rather keep my things un-broken." His voice is a diffrent pitch... it's strange, like a low and high pitch as one. Almost, no It Is suductive. What is with him.

Izaya Pov

What is it my humans do when they can't think properly, or are in a horrible situation? ahh, yeah, FU*K! DA*M! Any other useless curse word that people say out of fuc*king anger! I MOANED in the public elevator, I moaned!. I walk in and sit at my computer, waving in the beast. "If you stay here, you sleep on the couch, no, you stay on the couch and don't move unless your leaving." I boot up my computer, witch only takes less a minuet. Refraining from getting on the internet till Shizu-chan sits down.

"Louse, want a peice of gum?"  
>"No, Shizu-chan, I do not want you sugar infested cavetiy inducing gum" "Well, since Shinra gave it to me, I assume it will be sugar free, and if anything healthy."<p>

"Just because he is a doctor?" I ask in a tone that tells him not to answer, he does anyway.  
>"Not, no, not entirely. Mainly because it seems he made it himself, probaly some medical gum for relaxation or shi*." Wait, he made it? Relaxation, fuc* Shinra if you- you will pay.<p>

"Shizu-chan, I recomend not chewing that gum." "Why, it really is good, I'm already chewing four peacies, there rather small."

Calm Izaya, he seems fine, as fine as a monster sleeping at an enemy's house can be. Notheing is happening, I won't allow it. "FU*K, Izaya, where is your restroom?"  
>"Past the kitchen, just before the stairs." I point for added refrance. Hah, Shinra, you made laxative gum? I might just invest in some. I bet he figured the brute needed it with all the dairy products he eats..well drinks. I can not belive I over thought the situation.<p>

NO LEMONS FOR YOU IN THIS CHAPTER HAHAHA! REVIEW please! Review for the sake of the lemon! 


	6. Chapter 6

OMG OMG OMG OMG, I actually got quite a few reviews! First time I got on since I updated I said OMG, which is not often, over and over again! I was so incredibly happy! You have NO idea! Since people specifically reviewed for the lemon, you're gonna get it! o/O I have no idea how I will do, I will try! Sorry it still took so long. I'm a newbie a high schooler, a junior Fire chief, a good/naive person for caring enough for a random dog to bury him even though I have no upper body strength and digging the hole in a place named after the fact that it's rocky practically killed me, going to the community center two days after to play doge ball with happy drunks, and babysitting while not playing doge ball. Yeah a very chaotic time. Forgive me? THANK YOU SELEPHRA FOR EDITING! Expesialy the curse words, I just can't type them.

Also must say, I had a lot of help writing it, but hey, as long as you get to read it right?

Gomen nasai for the long rant about my week, it was not bad, just event full... and one part sad.

_Shout out to Logan from graphics class: Do NOT talk about this in class please, and thank you. I would rather not DIE of embaressment._

WARNING/GIFT: LEMON! [Shizaya] =).

Shizuo pov:

Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Why did I get so hard? I'm hard at Izaya's house of all places! Out of _all_ the places in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku! Fuck! I look down at my member which is, as if on its own, getting harder! Pah, NO micro there flea. Shit what does that matter? I am skipping work tomorrow. What I am about to do, I won't be surprised if I die and if not that I will be worn out tomorrow and too much for running around after lying, violent idiots...

I restrain my member into the restricting pants and walk out.

"Izaya, you have these walls sound proofed, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Surprised a protozoan like you could figure it out, let me guess you heard it from Shinra ne~?"  
>"Maybe..." I walk up behind him, he has a mah-jong game up he spins towards me.<p>

"Shizu-chan, I know I told you to STAY on the couch ne~?" He spins back to the computer, as soon as he is facing away from me I grab the back of his shirt and pull him a long towards where I assume his bedroom is, his chair flips back as I do and falls, as I keep pulling him. "Shizu-oww! Let go of me, now!" He has not thrown a knife at me, meaning he has no access to one. Good, I see a door and open it. There is a bed in it, and that's all I need.

As soon as I see the bed, I take Izaya and through him onto the bed from where I stand.

"Ahhhh! Uhn! Monster out of my room! Out of my hou-"

I walk up to his side as he is talking not paying attention to anything he is saying. I cut him off when I kissed him.  
>"Izaya," I hear his breath hitch as I pull away. "I think something is going to happen."<p>

"Protozoan! Get off of me, mnn" He groans as I press my knee into his groin which to my surprise is harder than mine, it does not take long for mine to get just as hard.

"Flea, you-you're hard." He blushes but looks down having his hair fall in his face attempting to cover it. "I think Shinra gave me an aphrodisiac, I believe, no, I know that gum must have been aphrodisiac too, or would you be doing this? No. Now let's get over primate instincts and you go to the bathroom and do what you need to, and I'll use my room, no need for regrets. NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

"I don't think I can do that."

Izaya pov.

"OFF! OFF, OFF, OFF! _**OFF!"**_ This can't happen.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, GET OFF!" He clasps my hands together while grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling up, releasing my hands as he strips me of my top.

Even though I keep my house warm, it still feels chilly as my skin is exposed.

"I said stop! nyaa!" Moaning? He-he's biting my nipple!

"Nnn- Shizu-nnan, stop that!" My face is on fire! Izaya is not supposed to blush! He hastily strips completely then yanks my pants and boxers off at the same time with such force I slid down the bed a little.

"I-zaa-yaaa, you know everything, so tell me how to do this, or I'll just go at it." He can't possibly expect me to tell him how to have sex with me! Yeah I know the processes, but I've never done it! That would not be fair, make love to a few humans, and not others? I love all humans! So how can I let a monster do me?

"Fine. Don't tell me, I guess I just thrust!"

He starts to put the tip near my rear end, I let out a scream

"NOOO!"I blink at the pitch of my own voice. "Ah, a-at least use...lubrication!"

"Where am I supposed to get that?" I blush out of the humility,

"I-I have some in my sock drawer." I watch as he gets off of me and moves to my dresser, he has some brains, sock drawers are usually on top.

"Flea, what is this stuff, it's a big tube, but it's half gone, how many people do you fuck?"

"It's an expensive sensitivity enhancing lube, AND I HAVEN'T FUCKED ANYONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" I go strawberry red, realizing I practically shouted, 'hey, I'm an in-experienced virgin!'

"So you've used half of this yourself, I want to see it." Why that conclusion? Yes it is true fine! I use it myself! Why is it one moment he is as dumb as a brick, the next he is as sharp as my flick blade, when I get a new one!

"So, how do I use this lube?" At least he does not seem to be serious about me using it myself, why do I feel a little disappointed?

"It goes up the receiver's rear." Maybe I am the top. He shoves the tube up my bottom and squeezes. Obviously I will bottom, I can feel the gel flowing inside of me and heating up. Already hot with aphrodisiac and now this stuff, it's almost too much to bear!

I feel a sudden pain and pleasure shoot through me, pain dominating, he put it all in in one thrust!

"AHHH! SH-SHIZU! Y-you can-can't just thrust i-in! It hurts! Ahh DON'T move please!" I feel tears stream down, Shizu-chan moves a little bit and I push away from him, causing me to slide off painfully.  
>"Nyaarh." I collapse on the bed.<p>

"Sorry Izaya." I need release soon, or I'm going to die!" If he can't do it right, I'll have to do it. I lean forward towards his... DICK! No wonder it fucking hurt so much, th-that thing is huge! I think back to the micro phallus talk, stupid! Maybe there is karma... I continue forward and take what I can into my mouth, I hear him moan.

"Shizu-chan, use your fingers to stretch me." I go back to sucking and moan as he inserts two fingers right off the bat, it's not that bad since he already went in once.

"Nnn!" He found the spot so fast! "NNnn! Heeah!" He keeps hitting it; I suck harder, eliciting a moan from him.

"I think I'm ready now." He quickly flips me onto my back, the pushes my knees upon my chest and starts to push in slowly this time, but now I can't take it! It's like a tease, my hips buck, forcing him in deeper. We moan at the same time.

"If you're that into it, I won't hold back now."

"Don't hold back!" he hugs my body, then starts thrusting, increasing speed and depth.

"Hah, Shi-uhhhaaaaaa!" My body, I can't control it, it's convulsing on its own, and-! I come on the both of us, Shizu-chan still thrusting. I come two more times to boot while he has his way with me and on the third one Shizu-chan comes with me, filling me up.

"Shizu-chan, I..." I feel myself passing out, what was I trying to say? 'Shizu-chan I hate you?' I just don't think that was it.  
>"I love you too flea." Love, maybe that was the word.<p>

...

Thank you again Seliphra! Review please!


	7. chapter 6point5

Yeah sorry, this will be a really short chapter. Enjoy though!

Izaya pov:

"yaawwn" comfffy. It is extremly comfortable. Warm, nice and war-"Ahhh!" I kick the brute beside me in a fast, short continuis kicks till he falls off.

"uhh..." Thats right wake up! "ahh, uhaaA-shOooooo" What the f**k? How can he still sleep! Time, must gather information. 9:42. The clock clicks. correction, 9:43. What? No way! No no no. I am never late! Beast can stay here, but I have an apointmen at 10:15, and maybe is Shiki decides to kill the 10 o-clock apointment brutaly, might be 10:20...No I can make it by 10:15.

...

Izaya: You want your readers to kill you?

EvVie:T.T Pwease Pwease do not kill me. I know it is aa cliff hanger, and deadly short I just wanted to get something up, and this is to keep me from forggeting the plot I have in mind!

Izaya:Quit typing your AN is almost longer than your story.

EvVie:SORRY! Review please.


	8. Chapter 7

Heh...heh... hey. I have had this done for a while, but I haven't thought this story was worth continuing and honestly I have to go back and read it because I forgot where I was going with it. It has been forever since I started it, I have a bad habit of never finishing a story. I promise I will try, but I can't do much beyond that. Good news, I did make it into the college of my choice! Thank blackrose107 for reviewing, because it was her review that got my butt going.

P.S this has not been beta'd I don't think it should be too bad. Well... maybe...

* * *

><p>I'm going to kill Shinra. Two minuets from being late, and I have every right to blame that barbaric doctor! What was he thinking?! Was this one of his little 'experiments'? see who kills who first? I had to call in a favor from a taxi company.<p>

Oh well,"Here" I handed the man a few extra bills for getting me here in time

Stepping out of the atrocious yellow vehicle, and scrounging my nose at the exhaust as the taxi speeds away, I briskly walk towards the building door. Fortunately Shiki is on the first floor.

It may sound unintelligent, but in this case that's wrong. The room is close to a variety of escapes and typically no one suspects the first floor in a hotel. Why? Maybe common criminals like to stick to custom or show off their wealth with fancy rooms up top, but Shiki is not a common criminal nor one for taking risk to show wealth.

My best interest is to never forget that Shiki holds a important sway over the Yakuza. Closing in on the room with seconds to spare I knock 3-4-2-2-3 no special reason, but to seem cool, okay more to aggravate whoever I can as indirectly as I can. As a short burly man opens the door, I give him my beautiful smile and walk right past him.

"Shiki-san! You here? has come." No, I have not forgotten Skiki has sway over the Yakuza, I'm just pushing my boundaries a tinsy bit.

"Izaya-kun." He paused and gave a small turn of the head. "I'll be with you in a moment."

I'll take the assumption that the earlier appointment did not go so well. Any one can live in the underworld as long as you have the right information, know what to do with it and have it the soonest. Guess everyone can't be me!

"Soo, , know what went wrong?" The short reference seemed to touch him a little but Shiki's puppets are trained so well small insults won't affect them, last man of Shikis to react to my insults had his right ring finger cut off and his face branded.

"It seems he was caught in a lie, I would recommend that you not lie to Skiki-sama, boy." Ooh! This one has a little bite.

"Me?" I asked feigning innocence that was no where to be found. "Lie? To Skiki-SAMA? No way~" The man grunted and angled his body slightly away from me, enough not to face me but not enough to be considered rude.

"Izaya-kun, you can come join me in this room, if you'd please." Came Skiki's voice out the open door he walked in just a few seconds before.

Taking exaggeratedly long strides I make my way to Shiki, Looking him toe to head his clothes are different today. Not the typical white suit. Instead he has a plain black and red suit on. More my style, if I were to wear suits.

So, lets see he probably had to do business publicly. I should invest in finding out what. A court case? Nah, I doubt it. For now I need to keep my head focused on him. Let's get this over with.

* * *

><p>Short I know, but I will have to leave you with this until I can get some decent inspiration on where to go with it. I hope people enjoy reading this at least.<p> 


End file.
